Drunk
by Arlya
Summary: Marie has had it. The last straw after Logan continues to ignore her advances sends her over the edge. Her 'good girl' attitude is out the window and now she's drunk and stranded at a bar. Even if she gets home, how will she get past all the emotions and.. urges the alcohol has brought forward? Smut? *lemons* [Marie has control over her skin]


**Drunk**

I had crashed, I had caved. I'll admit it. I had tried to be that perfect woman. The 'good girl'. But so many things had gotten to me at once! My students wernt improving, my combat trials were still just as bad and worst of all I still couldn't entice Logan. I was so done with hurting, with rejection that I gave up. Literally thought 'Fuck it. Ah wanna get pissed.'

The bar wasn't actually that bad. I didn't parade maself around like plenty of the other women so I didn't get their sort of attention. I just sat on a stool, at the bar and if a guy was charmed enough to buy me a drink then hell yeh I was gonna take it.

I'd always been told by momma that bars were "for the lowest of the low. Where women were used and men were evil. " I'm not agreeing with her, and Im not idolising anyone but it looked like they had more fun in life then I was having right now. And who gives a fuck what she thinks anyway. She kicked me out. Dumped me like a piece of trash.

Anyway I'm getting off topic here.

That's the alcohol I guess.

I was drunk. I'd gone to the bar to get drunk. And obviously I'd succeeded. And to be honest it was more because of him than anything. Well, I don't know, maybe the stress got to me but he was all I was thinking about.

He's just so damn sexy. All I want is for him to make me his; kiss me, bite me, fuck me. But will he ever pay attention to me? No. He smiles nicely, calls me kid and continues to keep his distance. Like I'm the frickin plague.

Whats worse is that I think I've really fallen for him now. It's not just a crush where I think he's hot and would be good in bed, ma bed to be specific, which I'm sure he is but I want him to be able to talk to me; about his past, about his problems. I'll sit and listen for as long as he needs. I'd do goddam anything for him...

I tried the 'being friends' approach and it got me no-where. The final straw today was when he offered me orange juice as he grabbed a beer this evening. He pretty much ruffled my hair saying "Sure thing kid." when I sourly turned down his offer. He left me in the kitchen frustrated and annoyed until I ran into the garage grabbed the first set of car keys I found and drove off.

I really should think things through though. I mean it was all so spontaneous.

I was now drunk off ma face at a bar and I'd driven there alone. No way home. Fuck. That was all I could think for the first twenty minutes as I sat in the car.

I was so drunk, it makes me laugh thinking about it. It took me all those twenty minutes to realise I had a phone. All I had to do was get Jubes to agree to pick me up.

I had text her saying I'd be out late when I realised she would worry and she said she'd wait up. I didn't want her to or nothin' but she said she would, even when I told her no.

What was the time anyway? I doubt it could be that late.

I took ma phone out of ma bag and started calling her number. It rang out the first time but I was desperate so I tried again.

Just as I was about to give up hope I heard her answer.

"Jubes thank-god. I really really need your help. Nothin' bad suga' just I didn't think it through. And you know how when I don't think.. I well.."

I started giggling down the phone.

I said it all so quickly I was falling over each word. And for some reason that was damn hilarious.

"Oh hunny you so not gonna be impressed. I'm pissed off my head and stranded at this bar. Well I say stranded. I'm in ma car I just think maybe I shouldn't be driving it home just now." Oh god that was an understatement and my laughing increased massively.

"Suga' you even there? I'm laughing ma head off sitting in ma car in a car park on ma own like a maniac and your just all quiet. In fact you know, you should come down and have a couple drinks with me, it'll help you lighten up." I was too drunk to register that if she drank anything too then we'd both be stranded.

"Hunny watcha think?"

"Marie..." Jubes didn't call me Marie. Jubes didn't have a deep, sexy voice. Ah shit.

"Marie you stay in that car or else.. Or else.. Stay there." Ah shit I was in trouble.

"Logan.. I.. I..." crap. "I'm fine honest-"

"Tony's?" He asked, cutting me off.

I squeaked a 'yes' and he hung up.

It took me all of five seconds to goddam burst into tears. The alcohol completely changing my usually hard resolve.

He was so pissed at me. Shit. My head hurt. I couldn't run now either. He knew where I was and he'd track me down if a ran. And I sure as hell wasn't drivin anywhere. He'd kill me for sure then.

Ma tears slowed as I realised if I didn't stop he'd find me like this and then he'd start asking more questions. Oh lordy there were gonna be so many questions.

Another five minutes passed with me worrying untill I saw him pull up in the Porsche.

Right about then was when I panicked.

All I could think was he was gonna be so angry. I opened the door and tried to run. I'm not sure what I was thinkin really. I mean he's Logan, Wolverine, and I was drunk.

He was out the Porsche twice as quick as me, running after me even faster, and then all he had to do was catch me as I fell over my own two feet. He picked me up in his arms and carried me back to that shiny Porsche. I was just so scared. Scared that he'd hate me.

His shirt collar was up and he wore that leather jacket I like. I couldn't help but snuggle ma head up against his neck to hide ma face, thankful it was covered and enjoying the smell created when the leather mixed with Logan's natural and very manly scent.

He hadn't said anything to me and all I could do was mumble sorry again and again. He growled low when I didn't stop.

"Marie, stop apologising. No need. I'm not angry."

Not angry? I didn't really understand that. Shouldn't he be judging me? Hating me?

He was putting me into the car now. Strapping me in an' everythin'.

Normally I really wouldn't have let him, I could do all that myself... Normally.

He closed ma door and walked round to his side. I concentrated on keeping quiet and tryin' to stay calm as he got in and started drivin'.

"Seatbelt" I mumbled not able to stop myself. He tilted his head quickly to glance at me before looking down at himself and letting out a barkin' laugh.

"Always trying to look after me kid. Even when you're drunk" I grumbled to myself about stubbornness and the word kid and his laugh turned into a light chuckle.

To my surprise he then actually put it on.

I was disappointed when his chuckling stopped. It was a nice soothing sound and I didn't feel like I heard it often enough. I wanted to hear him laugh again, or just the sound of his voice but I couldn't think of what to say.

He reached a hand over and softly squeezed ma gloved fingers. It was difficult to tell if he was worried or being reassuring but when he went to pull it back I found myself clinging on. I started stroking a pattern over the back of his fingers and along his knuckles. It was an act far more personal than I would normally allow but he wasn't complaining and I wasn't either.

As he carried on driving and I carried on stroking he started to make a deep rumbling noise of contentment. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes feeling surprisingly relaxed.

The next thing I could feel, arms were carefully lifting me out of the car. I opened my eyes lazily, confused by what was going on. The nice smelling sturdy jacket was there again and as I inhaled deeply I noticed eyes looking down at me too.

"Logan" I said his name sleepily, "Logan where are we going?"

"To your room Marie. You won't be spending the night asleep in the Porsche." he chuckled slightly at that and I think I sighed happily at the sound. I was really out of it.

We were already heading up the stairs and it didn't take long till he came to my door.

How he opened it with me in his arms I couldn't tell you but he managed and that was fine by me.

He placed me down on my bed and went to stand up again but I put my hands around his neck and refused to let go.

"No don't go." I mumbled tiredly.

"Marie I have to."

"No Logan. Please. I need you. Stay." Anything to make you stay.

"Kid, if I stay here. I want some questions answering."

I groaned and turned ma face into ma pillow but kept my arms firmly around him.

"Marie, I won't lie, it's now or tomorrow morning."

I huffed but looked back, untangled ma arms from around his neck and patted the bed beside me.

"So why did you go to the bar?" he asked after sitting down next to me.

"To get drunk" I replied quietly. "but I didn't really think it through. I forgot I'd need to get back here somehow."

If I hadn't been drinking I probably would have just gone with "to drink" but it seemed alcohol really got me to open up. Not just talking either, all my emotions, urges, seemed to be stronger now too.

"I need night clothes Logan." I said cheekily, "Help me get changed hunny?" I tried to sound even more helpless than I already did.

He looked down at me and smiled genuinely. I didn't get those often, the real smiles, and he hardly ever gave them out.

I watched him walk to ma chest of drawers and look around before throwing me ma pjs.

"Hunny ya forgetting ma panties."

I couldn't see his reaction to my words but he pulled open the top draw an called out "Which?"

His voice was rough and I wasn't sure if he was getting annoyed yet.

I spoke back as sweetly as I could, "The red ones please sugah'."

There was only one pair of red ones. They were red and black with lace all over. I smirked to myself as he started looking through ma underwear.

I was not expecting this when I woke up in the morning.

When he turned back to throw them my way I was already getting undressed. My jacket was off and my top was half way over ma head.

I saw his eyes bulge before he spun back around.

"Marie, give me some warning darlin' " darlin eh? I'd take it any day over kid.

"You don't mind do ya suga'" I replied hazily.

He just made a grunt noise in response. Keeping his back to me.

"Honey, I'm done now. Come lie down with me?"

He walked back to the bed but only perched on the side again. I pouted at him but he ignored it and started with those dam questions again.

"Why did you want to get drunk? I've never seen you like this Marie."

In retrospect I really should have taken the morning slot for answering questions. I hadn't realised just how talkative alcohol can make ya. I was certainly feelin' that effect.

"Of course ya never seen me like this!" I said angrily, "You never look at me properly. You always keeping your distance, thinkin' I'm just a kid!"

I sat up and began moving towards him on the bed.

He turned his face to hide his reaction, ending up with his back to me. I wasn't sure if he was ashamed, embarrassed or angry.

"But I'm not a kid Logan! I'm older than I look, an with all these people in ma head I'm mentally as old as you!"

I moved to kneel behind him. I put ma hands on his shoulders and a knee either side of him.

"I'm a woman. A woman with feelings."

I pressed ma front up against his back an I felt him stiffen.

I'd stopped shouting now and lent down to speak in his ear.

"A woman with her own mind," I slid my hands under his arms and slowly round to his front.

"A woman with urges," ma hands travelled further down "with needs."

I reached his pants and gave a little gasp as I felt a large bulge there.

Logan growled then and the tables turned.

In a flash he'd turned around and pushed me back on the bed. He'd pinned each hand beside me and looked down over me. Really looked.

I licked my lips without thought.

I low growl eminated from him and I felt my panties getting wet.

I bit my lip half in embarrassment, half in desire.

Logan leaned down, his eyes showing he was suddenly more feral, and he slowly licked the side of my neck.

I moaned and turned to give him better access.

I think he liked that. He growled back in response and began to kiss all down my neck.

"Please Logan" I begged.

Oh god he had me so wet. Surely he could smell my arousal now?

My back arched pushing my body up to his trying to feel ever part of him.

He nipped at my neck in response and I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure begging even more.

"Please, Logan, Wolverine."

His hands began to roam down my chest slowly, building suspense throughout my body. He stopped at my waist drawing small circles before he carried on casually down making my eyes flutter and breathing erratic.

I could feel his hands as they moved under my shorts to my underwear.

"Please, Logan. Touch me. I need you." my words were subconscious. All I wanted was to encourage him, I didn't want him to stop.

My eyes had closed in pleasure but I could hear his deep growl and I felt him move away from me. I sat up and opened my eyes in shock to see him standing with his back to me. Fists clenched.

"Logan?" I asked hesitantly.

"Marie, I..." He ran a hand through his goddam' sexy hair.

"You're drunk. You're drunk and not thinking straight. I can't-"

"You can!" I interrupted him angrily.

"Logan I want you more than anything. Please, I've felt like this for so long. I'll do anything for you." I couldn't decide whether I should tell him how deep my feelings were. Would that scare him away?

"Please Logan! This is why I got drunk! I've felt so rejected. I want you, badly. I need you, please." my voice had become weak, fragile even, and I was worried I would start sobbing again.

Logan turned around and his expression was somewhat dark, like he was brooding or deep in thought.

I tried to carry on talking, hoping I was helping him make the right decision.

"You've been so distant, I miss you. It's not all you're fault, I do know. I tried to be a better woman for you but I know I'm not particularly special. I mean, I'm not some gorgeous experienced confident-"

"Marie shut up"

My head snapped up in surprise, finding his eyes in an instant.

He took a pace forward and knelt down beside me.

"You are the most beautiful, intelligent and Goddam sexy woman I know."

My eyes widen and I looked at him in surprise.

"You're drunk though." He huffed, seemingly coming back to his senses as he stood up and turned from me.

I groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Ive never wanted you more than I do now Logan. I want your body yes, but more than that, I want to be yours. For as long as you'll have me."

I closed my eyes. My voice became breathy.

"but right now. Oh god." I pushed my hands down over my chest slowly.

"I've never felt so alive. So passionately. So... Needy. Uh." I let out a frustrated breath as my hands met my hips.

"I've been imagining what this would be like." I dropped both hands to the middle of my thighs and tantalisingly dragged them upwards.

"What you would feel like, inside me."

My hands reached the apex of my legs.

"Every night I lie in bed. I touch myself, thinking of you."

I was so deep in my own fantasy I hadn't even notices the bed move.

My eyes shot open as I felt a large warm hand replacing my own.

"Uuhhh god." I cried out at the contact and the feel as he began to rub me through my clothes.

His face hovered above mine but I could hardly keep my eyes open to look at him.

"Yes Gawd, yes!"

"That's it Marie." His voice was a deep rumble in my ear.

I could feel my hips pushing up to meet his hand, wanting more of those wonderful feelings.

In another second he had ripped off my pyjamas and underwear leaving me bare and ready to be touched.

"Fuck Marie." I think he was loosing himself and he inhaled deeply before his fingers made contact again.

"UHHH! LOGAN, please!" I screamed out so desperate for release.

He ran two fingers along the length of my slit.

"Jesus Marie. You're so wet." He carefully pushed one finger inside me.

My whole body pressed up against him and I lost my breath.

Then his thumb began to rub my sensitive little pearl.

I cried out in pleasure.

"Logan please! PLEASE! Let me cum." I begged.

He inserted another finger and began to pump in and out of me whilst rubbing my clit faster and faster.

"Uh! Yes! Logan!" I moaned as I could feel my muscles getting tighter and tighter.

"That's it my little Marie. Cum for me. Just like you want."

His words sent me over the edge and I screamed his name as my inner muscles and thighs clenched around his hand.

There was a long moment where all I could hear was my own heavy breathing before I opened my eyes. Gold looked back at me and I hastily tried to calm down.

Logan leaned down and licked my neck lazily before pushing me to the side slightly.

I felt his weight collapse onto the bed next to me and then his lips were at my ear.

"Sleep now Marie."

My back was to him but I tried to turn and protest.

"But what about-"

A low growl and a nip to my ear stopped my words.

"Sleep now. Tomorrow... If you're good..."

He left the words hanging as he wrapped an arm protectively around me.

My insides jumped happily at the thought but I quickly slipped into sleep, content for now.

* * *

**A/N: My only note would be to bare in mind that I have written this in Marie's voice, as though she is drunk so if things seem a bit muddled its to add to the voice of it. Reviews are appreciated x**


End file.
